Them Matters of the heart
by Icecry
Summary: Fallin' for no woman ain't worth a damn when you got a reputation to uphold and another woman back in the junkyard, but the boeh was getting older, and he wasn't getting any younger..might as well get him some while he still got it. Squidbillies
1. No such thing as Chalky soil

**I don't own Squidbillies or make any money by writing this**.

_"I'd be dayumed if sum one done say that Georgia ain't got no class...hell...me and my sister Lil been born and raised here...bout 30 nah...At least I think thats how old I is...any who, growin up here you needed to be good at two thangs...Livin'...and gettin'....bout sixteen years 'go...Lil done her gettin' by gettin' in ta the pants of every man cross Georgia...I dids mine by hittin' up sum family convenient stores down town...Not really the best idea I reckon...but we got by, yes we did. It wasn't it 'till I 'bout fifteen years old that I met Crystal...the love of my life...my hefty, big old suga chunk...sure they laughed...they mocked...but I will admit...I do love me sum thick women...it ain't a bad thang...that what we do in the south...we like our women like we like our chicken...with a lot of meat on the dayum bones! I loved that woman so dayum much I got my ass thrown in jail fer her..that dumb bitch...that fat beautiful bitch...."_

_"Well fifteen years aftah that...don't you I'm a daddeh..."_

_"It really ain't that special...in fact I don't give much of a dayum, but I do want my boeh to turn up strong like his daddeh. He a good son...always takin' his ass woopin's like a man...knowin that I must never be crossed. Past few years the boeh been growin big...he 'bout sixteen nah...hell I was fifteen when I sexified Crystal up and was thrown in slammer...but times is changed...and Russell 'bout to go out on his own... but before he do he need a good back bone and sum strong shoulders...he ain't quite there yet...ain't no worries though...I'ma teach that boeh how ta be man..."_

* * *

"Oh hell no!" Early shouted slamming open his front door and storming outside. Holding up his baggy jean overalls by the straps, Rusty followed his father who stomped his boot down on the lifeless, dirt ground.

"Whats wrong, Daddeh?"Rusty asked standing next to his small father who stared coldly down the road. About a hundred feet from their Shack, stood a fairly large wooden house with furniture and boxes surrounding the front.

"No good, land pickin' sons a bitch neighbors, thats what!" Early grumbled seeing the Sheriff carrying a box into the house. Pulling his loose fitting jeans up to his skinny waist, only to have them fall back down to his narrow hips, Early stormed over to the wooden house with Rusty fallowing behind him.

With his hands full, the Sheriff didn't see the angry squid coming up beside me until Early slapped the box out of his hands spilling it's contents.

"What the he-

Seeing that it was Early, the Sheriff lowered his head and sighed. "Ah...Lord..."

"What the hell is goin on here! I thahwt ya'll said this right here 'bout be a liquor store, nawt another dayum house!" Shouted the enraged squid, stomping his large black boot on the ground continuously. Rusty looked down on the dirt ground where the box fell to see scattered pictures all over the ground.

"Early...If I'dn told you there was another family movin up here in this house, you'd go off and destroy everythang..." The Sharif explained, ajusing his belt.

"You betch yer ass I would!" Early shouted, poking his finger in the Sheriff chest. "This here MY land!"

Laughing a little, the Sharif slowly pushed away Early green boney finger. "Early Cuyler, technically nothin' yours, you've lived there in that beat up ol' shack for almost 30 years since you been born and you ain't pay a dime of taxes!"

Stopping and thinking for a moment, Early locked down on the ground at her dirty black boots.

"Well...be that as it may...I ain't havin no dayum chalkies movin' up next beside me, that fo dayum sure!"

"They ain't chalkie, Daddeh..." Rusty said holding a dirt covered picture in his hands. In the picture was a dark creature with similar features to Rusty and his father, only no tentacles. Just hands and legs, but the tips of it's finger tips were a little bigger and round.

"Boeh's right...they ain't chalkies, Early...they frogs..." Replied the Sheriff. After saying this, he looked at both Early and his son head to toe. "Ain't...ya'll related to these folk sum how..."

"Hell no!" Yelled Early, resting his thumbs in between his belt straps on the side of his jeans. "We ain't related to no chalkie frog from the dayum swamp!"

"We ain't chalkie..."

A voice came from behind where Early and Rusty stood. Before the two squids managed to turn around to see who it was, they felt two hands push past them and watched as a young girl with light purplish skin bend down to where Early had knocked the box over. From what they could see, she wore a bright yellow tank top with red checkered pattern, blue jeans that had two apples on both sides of the butt cheeks, and her hair was black and nappy and was parted into two puffy pig tales on both sides of her head. After finishing picking up the fallen contents of the box, she stood up and faced Rusty. She had bright green eyes out lined in orange, and her dark brown lips where full and lovely. The redheaded squid just blinked as she smiled sarcastically, revealing pretty white teeth and snatching the picture from Rusty's hand.

"We black frogs...from Atlanta" She said with a smirk, turning to Early and resting her hand on her hip.

"This right here the daughter of the new home owner...'bout your age Rusty...ya'll should be gettin' along just fine" The Sheriff said with a smile, resting his hand on the girl's shoulder. "This here are the Cuylers..."

"Well..." Early said with a some what more welcoming tone as he looked at the young girl before him. "I hope ya'll don't think just cuz we neighbors n' all that we-

Early was quickly pushed out of the way by his tall son who was now standing in front of the young frog.

"I'm Russell!" The tall boy said, puffing out his built chest trying to show off the muscle that he had. He quickly let all the air out of his chest when he saw the girl laugh at him a little.

"I'm Uniqua Hicks..." She said in a laugh, holding out her hand to shake his. Rusty took it gladly in his hands and shook it. Uniqua was shocked to see Rusty be thrown down onto the ground by his father. Early then pointed his finger in Uniqua's face. "Where's yo daddeh, lil gal...if ya'll gonna live here with us, we gots to establish sum ground rules right quick!"

Looking at the green bony finger, then back at Early, Uniqua pushed his hand away and smirked. "Ain't got one no mo...if ya wanna meet 'em...take the next bus to Atlanta...cuz he ain't allowed at least 200 feet of us no mo..." She replied coldly, pushing past the Squid who just stood there. "Just me and my Mama...but she up town lookin' fo a job..." She walked up onto her porch.

Early just folded his arms, pretending that he didn't feel just a little somewhat bad that the young girl not having a father. Hell he didn't have dad...well...not very much of one that is. Turning to see his son brushing the dirt off his overalls, Early spit on ground. "Stop rufflin' yer dress and help the dayum gal carry in this junk..."

Looking down at the boxes on the ground then back up at his father, Rusty eye's shot open. "Uhh...yes'r!" He said grabbing as many boxes as he could in his hands, then using his tentacles to pick up small wooden furniture.

Walking past the tall young squid, the Sheriff made his way over to Early who stood there with his hands in his jeans.

"Hmm...gal's a hard worker...her and her mamma that is...apparently she got a restrainin' order 'gainst her boyfriend...figure they move to the country...why not...nice place to live in..."

"Hmm..."Early grumbled turning around and began to walk back to his shack. "At least they ain't no dayum chalkies..."


	2. Them dogs is hell, ain't they?

It was half past midnight and Early sat against the cold wall with a liquor bottle in his hand staring blankly at his son as he rambled on.

"And she say that she used tah go a whole mess of schools up there in Atlanta...and she say she met sum of them rapper I be likin' up there, woowee...I tell you what, daddeh...I think I'ma be seein' a whole lot more of that right there."

Slowly opening and closing his eyes, Early didn't say anything to his thrilled son who lay on his small blanket on across from him. Walking in from the front door, Lil dragged her pink slippers across the ground and threw a cigarette but on the ground at Early feet.

"Dayum, woman! My house ain't you dayum trash can!"

Removing her dirty pink robe and revealing a white silky night gown, Lil plopped herself down on a collection of pink pillows. "Pheh...I don't see yer ass gettin up and cleanin a god damn thang, ya lazy bastard." She scoffed in her low raspy voice. She then set her attention to Rusty who sat quietly on his blanket.

"So whats this I hear 'bout you takin' a likin' to this girl?" She asked, resting her chin in her hand.

"It the new neighbor, Aunt Lil! Her name Uniqua and she from Antlanta and she real fine! And I spent the whole day over her house just helpin' her unpack and what not cuz her and her mamma done moved up here sos they can get away from Uniqua's daddeh cuz he don't take care of no body and he-

"Alright Russell...don't tell me the whole dayum story nah..." Lil said laying her head down onto her pillows. "Its nice that ya'll met sum one to associate wit...relieve yer boyish desires 'n such..." She mumbled only to have quiet snores fallow it. Rusty just looked at his sleeping Aunt. He then looked over at his father, who was passed out against the wall. His stained white tank top was hunched up, revealing a flat meatless stomach and his hat was tilted over his eyes. Sighing to himself, Rusty snuggled in his blankets and slept.

Not too long after Early had fallen into a deep sleep, did the sound of dogs barking wake him up. Rubbing his dry eyes, Early slowly stood up and looked outside the broken window to see two pitbulls running loose outside near the new neighbors house.

"Ah hell..." He grumbled, grabbing his riffle and headed outside. Stumbling down the stairs, Early raised his riffle up and aimed toward one of the dogs that was running near his large Monster Truck car. Not fully awake, Early began to shoot freely, hoping that he would hit one of the dogs. The pitbulls began run in the opposite directed as Early continued to shoot.

"Woeh!" Shouted the half conscience squid as he continued to shoot and the dogs which ran and barked. Tripping over his feet, Early cracked his neck as he got closer to the frightened dogs.

"This'll teach you sons a bitch dawgs not ta sniff 'round my yard !" Early shouted, aiming for the back of the smaller dog. Right before he pulled the trigger, the riffle was snatched out of his hands. Before Early had anytime to react, he was sent hurtling towards the ground with a large red slap mark across his face. His fall created a cloud of dust to form around him and making him unable to breath. Coughing, Early waved the dust from his vision. "*cough* What in the hell?" He shouted. As the dust finally subsided, expecting to see huge boots or manly shoes of some sort, to Early's surprise, they were brownish purple feet in white high heeled fury slippers. The toe nails were painted bright green and a "diamond" toe ring on the forth toe on the right foot. Raising his eyes, Early watched as the feet led to a full pair of legs, then some very curvy hips which were covered with a pair of white shorts, which led up to a baggy grey dirty T-shirt that read "Live, laugh, Get money" on it. Finally, his eyes reached a very angered face of a brown, purplish skinned woman who had her hair pulled back in a black fishnet cap. Her features were similar, but yet more mature then Uniqua. This, however, must have been her mother.

The women raised her foot and removed her slipper, then to Early's surprise, began to hit him continuously with it.

"You must have lost yo damn mind!" She shouted, chasing Early as he staggered up and began to run away.

"Ow!Ya dayum bitch! Stawp hittin' me!" Yelled Early, falling back down to the ground after a hard blow from the heel of the woman's slipper.

"Commin' up in here shootin' at people's dogs for no good reason! I have half a mind to let them tear yo ass up! Who do you think are?!" Shouted the enraged woman.

Jumping up onto his feet, Early held up the straps of his belt so that his jeans rose up to his thin waist. " Early dayum Cuyler! Land owner of this here patch of dirt that you standin' yer pretty little heels on. The same dirt that I'm ALLOWIN' ya'll asses to live on." He shouted, spitting with each word.

Resting her hands on her hips, the woman gave him a sarcastic grin. "So...you this Early Cuyler I be hearin' 'bout..." She then looked at him head to toe then threw her head back and laughed out loud, making Early even more pissed off then he already was. "And I'm 'suppose to be 'fraid of you? Hahahaha!" She turned around and picked up Early's riffle that was laying on the ground and began to walk in the opposite direction. "Heh...the only thang dangerous 'bout you is yo damn gun..." She laughed, swaying her hips as she walked away.

Feeling rage just engulf him, Early dashed up beside her and began to shout. "And just where in the hell do you think yer going with my shot gun, woman?!" He shouted, inches away from a total melt down. "Ta bed..." She replied, keeping her eyes locked on her front door.

"The hell you are!" The enraged squid screamed, stepping in front of her and blocked her from her porch. Sighing, the curvy frog rested her forehead in her left hand, holding onto the riffle in her other. "I ain't goin' tell you more then once, nah..you'd best be givin' me back my shot gun..."

"Or what...?"

"Or there goin' be hell ta pay!" Early screamed, squeezing his eyes shut in anger. No sooner than he opened his eyes, he was struck across the face with the back end of his riffle. Falling to the ground with blood gushing from his nose, all he could hear was his gun dropping beside him and the sound of heels clicking against wood as they walked up the porch stairs.

Shaking the pain out of his head, he picked himself up off the ground brushed the dirt off his tank top. Cracking his back, he leaned over and picked up his gun and began to shoot straight up in the air. "Dayum land pickin' BITCH! Come on back out here and face me you no good city whore!"

When there was no response to Early shouts, he lowered his gun and grumbled and began to walk back to his shack. As soon as he reached his porch, he ripped a piece of his white tank top and stuffed the pieces into his nose to stop the bleeding. Keeping his gun tight in his hands, he rested against the outer wall of the house closed his eyes and grumbled to himself as he felt sleep approach him. "It's on, bitch..."

**Really...this is just a small story that I just kinda thought of and wanted to have fun with :D**


	3. Peace offerin' and a plate of grits

Lil's raspy and cancerous laughter pierced Early's ears as he continuously blinked his to stop the sun from blinding him. Laughter was filling room beyond the wall that he slept on but it wasn't only Lil and Rusty's voice. Yawning, Early placed his gun against the wall and walked through the door. Early's jaw nearly dropped at what he saw. The same damn woman who almost stole his shot gun and busted up his nose was sitting on his chair next to Lil, laughing and talking, except she wasn't in her pajamas this time, she wore a black spaghetti strap with a bleached jeans and pair of black heels. Her hair was let down and was black with dark red highlights. It came down to her shoulders and was curled up at the ends. Her makeup wasn't piled on like Lil's, but she did wear some though. Her eye shadow was dark purple and her lips wore no lipstick, only glitter lip gloss. She smiled a little when she saw Early walk through the door.

"Well...look what the Sheriff dragged in..." Lil said, looking at her brother then throwing her head back and laughing. Feeling his anger burning in his veins, Early clenched his hands in fist and stomped over to to where Lil was sitting. "What in the HELL is that thang doin here?!"

"EARLY!" Lil shouted, shooting him an evil glare. "This here is our new neighbor, Miss Chante'. She say y'all got into a little rumble last night...that true Early...?" Lil asked, resting her chin hand. Early shoved his hands in his pockets gave his sister a cold stare.

"Dayum dogs tearin' up the yard..." He mumbled.

Lil stared at her brother for a minute, then sucked her teeth and waved her hand. "There ain't no dayum yard to 'tear up!" She yelled, setting her attention to the woman across from her. "My brother is just the biggest fool sometimes...don't mind him though...he shouldn't be givin' ya'll any more trouble..." Lil then turned her attention back to her brother. "Best mind yer manners, Early boy...or Miss Chante' might take back her generous offerin'..." She warned with a smirk, pointing at their old wooden dining room table witch held up plates of fresh fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, grits, biscuits, corn, and peach cobbler. Early was so angry that he mustn't of noticed it when he first walked in.

"Eh...I do admit I over reacted a 'lil bit last night...I shoulda kept them dawgs on a leash...but my baby gal told me how yo boy helped her all yesterday...and well...if ya'll okay with my baby...then...ya'll are okay with me...plus we are new and I figure we need sum sorta friends 'round here..." She said with a small smile revealing a cute little gap between her two front teeth.

After seeing all the food sitting on the table, Early's stomach began to grumble loudly. He quickly folded his arms and stuck up his nose. "Hmm...well... s'long as ya'll keep those mutts on sum leashes...then I reckon...we'll be okay..."

Clasping her hands together, Lil smiled revealing her yellow smoker's teeth. "Well...since that's taken care of...Early...I done told Miss Chante' how yer CEO at Dan Halen industries...since she new here...hows 'bout you put in a good werd fer her down there...?

With that, Early stomped his foot down and pointed his finger in Lil's face. "Hell NO! Just cuz she bring us a 'lil bit of food, you think I'ma-

"EARLY!" Lil shouted standing up. "Can you 'scuse us for a sec...?" Lil said with a wide fake smile as she grabbed Early by the arm and dug her pink manicured fingers into his arm and dragged him across the room.

"Oww!" Early yelped.

"Shut up!" Lil whispered loudly grabbing her brother by the shirt collar and poked her finger into his collar bone. "Nah you listen to me and you listen good! I swear to Gawd above if you screw this up fer us I will kill you! Do you hear me? And I don't mean crack you 'till yer sore, I mean KILL you! Nah this here woman done say that we can come over fer dinner time and time 'gain and I dunno 'bout you but I DON'T wanna eat mud the rest of my life! Nah you get this here woman a duyam job and you do it right quick or so help me Early Cuyler this day will be the last day you will ever see!"

Gritting his teeth, Early pulled away Lil with a huff and slowly walked over where Chante' sat.

"I reckon...I could...put in a good werd fer ya...maybe..." He mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. Smiling, Chante' stood and held her hand toward Early.

"Thank ya kindly, Mr. Cuyler..." She said with a kind smile, but still kept her "attitude" expression on her face. Looking down at her hand, then back up at her, Early turned around and walked over to the table and sat down. "Lil!" Early shouted. "Fetch me my dinin' attire..."

"Fetch it yerself ya lazy bastard!" Lil said, standing beside Chante'. She turned and smiled at the woman. "Early will take you in tomorrow when he leaves fer work in the mornin'...he'll drive..."

"The hell I will! Gas cost money!"

"Shut yer dayum mouth, dumbass!" Lil snapped, quickly turning around and smiling nervously at Chante' who stood there with a smirk on her face. "Hehehe...he's just funin' with ya, hon...did anyone ever tell you that you have GEORGOUS hair, ya know I used to do hair myself, what you put yours?" Lil asked trying to keep conversation with Chante'.

"Hmm...I used to do hair back in Atlanta...I used the products from the store...I have sum if you want to-

"Oh I'd love to, darlin'! Anytime you wanna come over her and bring a plate of hot food and sum hair products and we'll have ourselves a hair doin' party, just the two of us, you and me, girl!" Lil exclaimed resting her hands on Chante's shoulders. It took a minute for Chante's to catch on to Lil's little game. She looked around the shack to see that all they had were a few blankets, some buckets of mud next to a small oven, a small broken television set, and the rickedy old table that Early was sitting at stuffing his face. She knew what it was like having to raise a child with nothing.

Sighing, Chante' smiled a little and pulled away from Lil's grasp. "Yeah..we'll do that sometime...listen...I gotta get goin' nah...I'll see ya'll later..."

"Okay..." Lil said, trying to smile brightly. "If ya'll need anythang...just come on over...tell yer daughter that she is welcome here anytime to see Russell..."

Walking over to where Early was eating, Chante' stood beside Early who had his eyes closed as he gnawed on a chicken leg. She leant down beside him so that her mouth was near his ear.

"And I hope I get ta see more of you there, Mr. Cuyler..." She whispered, causing him to choke on his chicken. He quickly looked up at the woman who stood above him smiling. He watched as she turned around and walked out the front door, keeping his eyes on her plump bottom. Sucking the bits of chicken that got caught in his teeth he set his attention back on his plate.

"I give her 'bout three days..." He grumbled, taking a spoon full of grits and shoving them into his mouth.

"Three days fer what?" Lil asked in a agrivated tone as she walked over to the televsion set and turned the knob.

"'Till she fall head over heels fer me...it's bound ta happen, Lil...I just have that thang that women want is all...I ain't ashamed...feel bad though...don't feel nothin' fer her..."

A few seconds passed, then Lil burst out into laughter that caused black smoke to come out of her mouth. The laughter soon turned into gasping coughs, making Early a little angry.

"And just what in the hell are you laughin' at?" He demanded.

"Hahah...Early that woman is from the city! She don't want to flee bittin', scrawny, good fer nothin', 5 foot 9, redneck squid! Hahaha! Hell she probably don't even want you fer a neighbor!" Lil laughed. "Plus she ain't white or fat as hell!"

Early just continued to chew his food as Lil continued her laughter. He stared at his plate that was now reaching the bottom. "Don't matter anyhow...I don't like them types a women...too...loud...but I do admit...she do have a **great** ass..."

**Just some fun I wanted to have with the squidbillies, tell me what you think, :D**


	4. Cosmertalogery ain't useful here

It was cool and a little damp this early in the morning, but Early just wanted to get this over with. He walked up her wooden stairs, leaving mud prints behind and harshly knocked at her door. After a few seconds passed, there was no answer. Getting a little frustrated, Early knocked at the door a little more harder.

"Come on, nah...you want this here jawb or what, Miss Hicks ?!" Early shouted through the rough chipped wood of her door. About a minute later, the door slowly opened revealing Chante's in an apron and oven mittens. The overwhelming and delicious aroma of bacon and eggs reached Early's nose, causing his stomach to ache with hunger.

"Sorry 'bout that, sweetie...I had the radio on...ya'll ready to leave nah?" Chante's asked him, untying her apron. Leaning his head so that he could get a better smell creeping from her house, Early closed his eyes and sighed with a large smile on his face. "Ummm...no...we..uhh...don't have to be there 'till 'nother hour er so..."

"You sure...I don't want you to be late-

"S'iight...we have time 'case ya'll wanted finish...ya know...eatin' 'n all..."

"I can just tell my daughter to wrap it up fo-

"No, no, no...g'on finish yer meal...really...its fine..."

Leaning against the door way and resting her hand on her hip, Chante' gave Early an suspecious smile. "Mr. Cuyler...did you want to come inside for sum breakfast 'fo we lea-

"Well since you asked darlin', I don't see why not!" Early shouted adjusting his large cap and pushing past Chante'. He strolled the hallway, following the sweet aroma. Finally, reaching the kitchen, Early saw the food cooking on the oven and an already pulled out chair at the small dining table. Making himself comfortable, Early removed his hat and placed it on the seat beside him, and then took the napkin from under her silverwear and tucked it in his shirt. Chante' walked passed him and over to the oven where she reached for a clean plate and began to fill it with food. Over from the kitchen doorway, Uniqua slowly entered the kitchen, dragging her slippers on the ground as she walked in. He hair was wrapped up in a scarf and she wore a long black T-shirt with red shorts. Keeping her eyes closed, she slowly made her way over to the dining room table where she plopped herself down.

"'Mornin', baby..." Chante' said, looking over her shoulder. Uniqua rested her head in her hand and yawned loudly. "*Yawn*..'mornin, Mamma..." She replied drousily.

"You say 'mornin to Mr. Cuyler?" Chante' said walking over the table and placing a plate of food in front of Early, who tore at it as soon as it hit the table. Uniqua watched him for a minute, then it dawned on her who exactly it was. "G'mornin' Mr. Cuyler...Rusty here with ya?" She asked, fully awake now.

Chewing on his food, Early looked up at her for a second, then back down at his food. "He sleep..." He answered coldly, scraping the last bits of food from his plate. Chante' walked over to the table and placed a plate down in front of Uniqua. "I'ma be gone all day, baby girl..you gonna be iight by yoself?" Chante' asked her daughter, taking off her oven mittens.

"Yeah...I'll be fine..." Uniqua answered, taking a bite of her food.

Finally finishing his plate, Early sat back in the chair and burped aloud. Rubbing his flat stomach, Early stood up and sighed. "Welp...we'd best be gettin' on..." Early said walking towards the front door. Chante' grabbed her purse from the table and followed Early.

"I'll see ya tonight, hon!" she yelled so that her daughter would here.

Walking outside, Chante's eyes went wide as soon as she saw the large, ten foot high "Truck Boat Truck" sitting outside Early's shack. She watched as he careless climbed up into the driver's seat with ease. A few seconds passed and Early beeped the loud horn telling her to hurry up. "You comin' or what?!" He shouted from high above her.

"You crazy? I can't climb up this thang?" she yelled from down below.

"Well...I guess you don't want this jawb that much then do ya, Miss Hicks?!" He snapped back.

Sighing, Chante' placed the strap of her small purse in her mouth and lifted up her leg to climb on top of the large wheel. This wasn't going to be easy with heels on. Several moments passed until she finally made it to the door. Looking through the window, she saw Early leaning against the wheel, tapping his fingers against it. As soon as Chante' closed the door behind her, she nearly screamed as she heard the sound of the roaring engine and was jerked backwards as Early took off. She watched as he barely stayed on the road, plowing over small trees and bushes. Early leaned his left arm outside the window, keeping his one hand on the wheel. He reached to turn the radio on, which came out raspy and snowy at first, but then turned into an up beat country song. Chante' just fixed her blouse and held tightly to her seat as they sped down the street.

* * *

As soon as Early took his seat across from Dan Halen's desk, he rested his large black dirty boots on the ends of the desk, leaning on the chair's back legs. Chante' just took a seat next to Early and awaited Dan to look up from his paper work. Moments passed before Dan noticed that they were even present in his office. Finally, he raised his head and smiled at Early.

"Early...what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Uhh...I came to ask you fer a favor...this here woman just moved in next to us...and she 'lookin' fer a jawb...I was just a' wonderin'...if-

"My god..." Dan exclaimed looking at Chante' who smiled kindly at him, hoping that he would be pleased. "You mean to tell me this enchanting creature...is now living next to you?" Dan asked Early, keeping his eyes locked on her.

"Uhh...yeah...and I like I was sayin' to ya'll earlier...she be needin' a j-

"What is your name?" Dan asked asked, walking from behind his desk over to where she was sitting.

"Chante' Hicks, sir..." She said with a little laugh as he took her hand in his and kissed. Early rolled his eyes from where he sat. Turning and facing Early, Dan shook his head.

"I'm sorry Early...what where you saying?" He asked, still not really paying attention to what Early had to say.

"I say she lookin' for a jawb! Can you give her one?!"

"A job?" Dan questioned looking at Early then back at Chante'. He then began to laugh as he returned to his seat. "Oh...Early..." Dan said, wiping a tear from his eye. "How many times must I remind you that YOU are MY boss...there for the decision is not up to me...I however will help you find her a suitable job for whatever skills she may have..." He then leaned over and smiled seductively at Chante' who stared at him a little uneasy. "And what skills do you have, my sweet?"

"Well...I went to beauty school for 'bout two years back in Atlanta..." She answered, playing with the stockings on her legs. Dan's eyes lit up as soon as had finished saying this.

"A Cosmetologist! Perfect!" Dan exclaimed, inking his pen and beginning to write something down on a piece of paper. Early looked at him confusingly.

"Umm...what exactly do we need...involving...cosmertolgery 'gain?" Early asked.

"Why, my dear Early...Image is everything! All the wealthy and powerful business men didn't become what they are now just by their business skills alone...no...it's about LOOKING the part...she will work for me as my personal Cosmetologist ...making sure that I am presentable at all times..." Dan exclaimed, handing Chante' a stack of papers. "Here are your working papers, you may start TODAY if you wish...I have a meeting with Russians today..."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Halen..." Chante' said standing up and reaching her hand out to him to shake. " I really need this, I really do..."

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear..." He replied, taking her hand in his.

Sitting up straight, Early cracked his neck and stood up. "Whelp...I've done all I can do...I'm off to lunch...see ya'll in a few hours..." He said, turning around walking towards the door.

"Early...it's 8:30 in the mornin-

SLAM!

Early was gone, leaving Chante' and Dan alone in the office. Leaning down from his chair, Dan opened a drawer pulling up a box of hair supplies, bows, nail polish and makeup. He then smiled brightly at Chante' "Shall we get started"

* * *

I was almost 9 and Early leaned against the wheel of his truck with a cigarette in his mouth, waiting. The Sheriff was about to pass him, but Early was hoping that he could just ignore him.

"Evenin' Early!" The Sheriff said, walking up to him. Early just grumbled and, took a deep puff from his cigarette.

"What you doin' here s'late? Your usually gone by 3?" The Sheriff questioned.

Early just shifted in his postioned and sighed. "Hmm...got caught up in this here neighbor mess...gettin that there Miss Hicks a job..."

"Well that awfully generous of ya, Early..." The Sheriff said with a smile.

"Don't start belly achin'...it's just one time...she 'goin to have to find herself 'nother way to get here in the mornins...cuz I sure as hell ain't takin' her all the dayum time..."

No sooner than he had finished saying that, Chante' walked out of the glass doors and towards Early, who she was actually surprised to see. "Aww...Mr. Cuyler...you didn't have ta wait for me nah...I got me a bus schedual...I can take that home..."

Getting a little angry that he had waited that whole ten minutes for her to get outside, Early just stood up straight and pointed towards his car door. "Uh uh! I waited for ya'll to stawp playin' dress up nah...you'd best take the dayum right home 'for I get angry..."

Figuring that deep deep down...maybe...he might have meant well...Chante' didn't argue back, just walked over to the car and climbed in. Besides...she really didn't feel like waiting. Standing down below, Early grumbled angrily as he was about to climb up to the driver's seat.

"Well, nah..." Sheriff started, giving Early a playful look. "Looks like yer fancyin' the new neighbor...hehe...shoulda figured...ya would..."

Folding his arms, Early snickered. "Are you out of yer dayum mind...I don't like her...she been here no more then three dayum days...how in the hell am I 'spose to like her?" Early questioned climbing up into his car. The Sheriff just smiled and sighed as watched Early speed away with the engine roaring down the street.

"You thirsty, lil gal?" Early asked after several minutes of silence between the two. Chante' looked at him with an "Are you Serous" look on her face.

"What?!" He demanded.

"You got money?"

"YES I have money...nah do you want somethin' ta drink or what?!" Early shouted, pissed off.

Chante' just smirked and rested her head against the window. "I guess...if you got mon-

"Know what?! Don't even matter if you want somthin' I'm goin in whether you want somethin' or nawt!" Early shouted, hitting hard on the breaks, causing Chante' to jerk forward. He then reached in the back seat and pulled out his riffle and a brown paper bag, then opened the door and hopped out. Chante' watched from up above as he pulled the brown paper bag over his head as he walked inside the small General store. Several seconds later there was shouting and the sound of glass breaking. After another several seconds, the sound of a gun shot went off and Early came running outside with two huge "BIG SIP" cups in his hands.

When he made it up to his seat, he threw the cup at Chante', spilling a little on her shirt.

"Here!" He mumbled, taking a sip of his. "It's diet...figure you lady folks like that mess..."

Knowing that Early probably didn't nice things for people often...or ever...Chante' smiled a little and turned and faced him as he drove. She looked at his skinny arm which had many tattoos on them. One in particular was designed to look like bob wire around his arm.

"There a problem there, Miss Hicks?" Early asked in a rude tone, not taking his eyes of the road.

"No" She answered with a little attitude behind it.

"Better watch that tone of yers, lil gal...I hear how you be slippin' that country attitude in some of the thangs you be sayin'...unless you speak like that all the time...people gonna walk all over you here..." Early warned.

" I can take care of myself, thank ya kindly..." Chante' replied, crossing her legs.

"Hehehhe...you in the country nah...ain't no more city here...ain't no streets to walk or hide in lil gal, Atlanta ai-

"First of all...what do YOU know 'bout Atlanta?!" Chante' snapped. "You sittin' there talkin' out yo ass sayin' a whole mess of nothin'! I was born here in the mountains you dumb ass! I moved to Atlanta when I was thirteen! I know what to expect here! I ain't no dummie straight out the city! Things just change here is all! I needed a little help gettin' a job is all!"

Chante' folded her arms and looked outside the window.

"Who in the HELL do you think yer talkin' to, lil gal?!" Early yelled.

"I'm talkin' to you! And anotha thang! Don't call me lil gal no mo! I am I grown ASS woman, and you need to start treatin' as such!" She snapped, making Early sit back in his seat.

He sighed and smiled a little. "Heheh...I knew you had a lil country in ya..."

The rest of the ride home was short and painless...well somewhat...

Chante' hopped down from the large truck and waited until Early got down from his seat.

"Miss Hicks..." Early grumbled, tilting his hat a little as he began to walk towards his front door.

"Chante'..."

"Huh?" Early questioned.

"M'name is Chante'...you can call me that..." She said coldly beginning to walk over to her porch. Early just stood there staring at her for a while. "Hmm...call me Early then..."

As soon as she heard him say that, she turned around and faced him. " Umm... I dunno if I'ma have breakfast ready tomorrow 'gain...the bus get here pretty early..."

Hearing this, Early thought for a moment. He really didn't want to wake up early again just to take her into work....but then again...that breakfast was pretty damn good...one more day wouldn't hurt. Early just turned around and sat with his back against the house wall. "I'll be there 'round 7...have breakfast on the table and be ready to go..." He said with a huff, titling his hat over his eyes. He heard a faint sigh, then the creaking of a door. He then heard a whispered "Thank ya..." right before the door closed. He twitched his nose. He wasn't going to say "Your welcome" he nice enough for one day, and frankly...it was exhausting.

**Review Please**


End file.
